Penny Pointer
"Twenty-something, Aquarius, love to travel - and nearly all of my friends… are birds." — Penny Penelope Pointer, better known as Penny, is a stylish and beautiful woman living in Tangle Tower who adores birds, to the extent of identifying with and dressing like them. Despite her extravagant personality, engagement to Fitz, and jet-setting lifestyle, it's implied that she's much lonelier than she appears. She is the niece of Professor Pointer and the cousin of Poppy. She appears in Tangle Tower as a suspect in the Murder of Freya Fellow. She is voiced by Tiana Camacho. Appearance She is dressed in an impossibly stylish ensemble that is meant to evoke a bird, complete with sleeves that resemble bird wings. She also has a bird that she wears as a hat and apparently thinks of as an article of clothing, not even bothering to name it like she does for her other birds. Personality In a first look, Penny seems to be a polite woman with high-fashioned interests (Based on her first impression about Sally and her aspect) and a energic or "loud" person who seems to enjoy traveling to different places to study different bird species, as stated in one of their first interactions at the aviary. Penny even states that her love to the traveling is just limited by her love to fitz as he doesn't like to travel at all. She thinks that "Penny" is a better name for herself as "Penelope" sounds a bit ostentatious. However, she also seems to be somewhat narcissistic, and when her true self is revealed at the end she requests to be referred to as "Penelope" when Grimoire calls her "Penny". As some clues fly on, she begins to show that she only studies birds as that's "the only thing she's good at". Her suspicion reveals a jealousy and concern side of herself about Fitz's relation with Poppy. Towards the end of the game, she shows her true-cold nature and reveals that almost everything that she said to Grimoire and Sally were just mere lies, including her statement. Story Background Between her biological parents' abandonment and Professor Pointer's neglect, she likely had a lonely childhood. Even as an adult, it's obvious that Penny lacks companionship at Tangle Tower. At some point, she becomes engaged to Fitz from the Fellow family, though it's implied that their relationship is purely superficial. Penny resents Poppy for her musical talent, Pointer's favoritism, and Fitz's drifting attention. Tangle Tower Penny is first encountered by Grimoire and Sally at the aviary, in the Pointer tower side. She talks about her life style traveling to a variety of places, but always returning to be with Fitz in Tangle Tower. After introducing herself, Grimoire and Sally are available to visit her bedroom, just next to the aviary. Her statement agrees with the rest of the suspects in Tangle Tower, being this reinforced by Felix's and Hawkshaw's story. Most of her opinions about the rest of the members of Tangle Tower indicates that she doesn't have a strong relationship with them, nor Fitz or Professor Pointer. She demonstrates a special depreciation and hateful personality towards Poppy. She expresses some tenderness towards Flora, as she wanted to spare her the pain of witnessing Freya's murder. When Penelope reveals her herself as the murderer everything she, both as herself and as Hawkshaw, is called into question. For example, she makes it very clear she has no sense of belonging with the other residents at the mansion, and doesn't mention her relationship with Fitz even once at this point. The way Hawkshaw talked about Penny also indicates she is either very capable of seeing herself from the perspective of others, or has been faking "Penny's" personality the entire time. The latter could be supported by the request to be called "Penelope" during the end confrontation. Quotes "I… can’t stand it! Knowing the two of them are hidden away up there… in their private little garden… I couldn’t risk spying on them myself. So I asked dear Tabatha to do it for me. I knew she’d be able to bring me back some evidence." "You don’t understand… Fitz is slipping away from me… He’s so quiet with me these days. But being with Poppy… seems to be bringing him out of his shell… I don’t know what he sees in her… miserable little…" Trivia *She is apparently offended at being shown a cassette tape combining three different shades of pink. *The names of her birds include Tabatha, Tatiana, Tamara, Isabelle, Clementine, Genevieve, Myrtle, and Lysandre. *The aviary in which she spends most of her time resembles a giant birdcage. *When asked about Flora, Penny remarks that she could have done much better than settling for Felix and responds to Grimoire's "ouch" with an amused, "I said it." *As a gift, Fitz grows her a flower he bred to look exactly like her, however she often neglects the flower due to her indifference to plants. Gallery PennyPointer-Promo.jpg|"An eccentric birdkeeper. She seems friendly, but she's somewhat highly strung, with a slightly precarious composure." PennyPointer-Aviary.png|Penny sitting in the Aviary. Category:Tangle Tower Characters Category:Suspects Category:Characters